


Complicated (Pearlmethyst Fanfic)

by KristinQuartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinQuartz/pseuds/KristinQuartz
Summary: Wowsie you found my fanfic, I’m so proud yaaay!This is a Human/High School Pearlmethyst AU, I guess. I love writing it, even though it might get a little too much sometimes whoops, but I do hope you’ll enjoy it because you’re a beautiful human being and I love you





	Complicated (Pearlmethyst Fanfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning of the story, where Pearl goes to her new school thing, meets old friends, makes new ones, and her curious ass gets her into problems-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never worked with Ao3 so yeah don't expect too much thanks-

Pearl's POV  
  
Slowly I woke up by the noise of my alarm clock. I sighed and opened my eyes. 7 a.m. I sat right up and grabbed my phone. Have I got any messages? Yes, from Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis and Peridot. I smiled. Today's going to be my first day at my new school, Diamond High. I've known Ruby and Sapphire for quite a while, since we were little, and they're on Diamond High as well. Lapis and Peridot are their friends, which I became friends with too. I stood up and got out of my pastel blue room. I walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. My mom was already up, and gave me a bowl of cereal with milk.

'Thank you.' I muttered sleepily and I started eating.

'Are you excited for today?' mom asked enthusiastically.

'Yeah, I guess.' I said and kept eating. I looked at the clock and ran back to my room. Clothes. What kind of clothes should I wear on the first day of school? Something classy? Cool? Hip? Expensive? I decided to dress like myself. I put on a light blue blouse with a skinny jean and laid on my bed. I read the messages of the group chat. They were talking about a video Peridot had sent.

'You really have to stop with those cat videos.' Lapis sent.

'Aw come on, they're funny.' Peridot said.

'They are kind of funny, yes.' Sapphire said, and Ruby said, 'HAAHHAHSJSHAHA.'

‘Hi Pearl.' Sapphire randomly said, 'Are you excited for today?' Sapphire had seen that I was online.

'Yeah, kinda.' I answered.

'Remembered what we said?' Lapis asked.

‘Don't be too outstanding, but also not NOT outstanding, or something. Talk, but not too much. Answer questions, but not too many.'

'Well done.' Lapis said.

'Hey, guys, I have to go if I want to get to the bus in time.' Ruby said.

We all said goodbye to Ruby and eventually went offline. I walked towards the bathroom, brushed my peach colored hair and looked at myself. I sighed. It's not going to get any better, Pearl, deal with it. I grabbed my stuff and went downstairs again. I walked around the room for a while, and 15 minutes later I decided to walk to the bus as well. It's not far away, only a couple minutes of walking. I started walking slower when I saw some people already waiting for the bus. There was a long girl with dark, curly hair, there was a guy with probably really expensive clothes and a shirt girl with long, lavender white hair. She looked at me and then she looked away. I awkwardly looked around, and a minute later the bus arrived. I got on it, grabbed my phone and put my earphones in. After a while I got the feeling someone looked at me. I looked around and saw two girls. The lavender white girl, and another girl with thick, beige hair. They looked pretty intimidating. The beige girl laughed softly, punched the other, but she didn't really seem to think it's funny. I blushed and looked away.

 

Pearls POV

'PEARL!' someone shouted. I got scared and looked around. I saw a girl walking towards me. She had dark red hair, she wasn't very long, was pretty dark skinned and smiled wide.

'Ruby!' I said happily and I ran towards her. We hugged each other and started talking. Meanwhile Sapphire, Lapis and Peridot found us as well. They started talking about the school, what it's like, how the teachers are and which ones were the devil themselves, and even though we've talked about this in our group chat, I still like how enthusiastic and happy they are. Suddenly Ruby and Sapphire stopped talking, and Lapis softly punched Peridot so she stopped with talking as well. I looked at them, not understanding what's going on, but I kept quiet. I followed Ruby's look and I saw she was looking at some pretty large girl, or woman. She had beige colored hair, she dressed pretty intimidating and she acted like she was the boss of the school. It's the girl from the bus.

'Who's that?' I asked quietly and I looked at the girl.

‘Don't look. Keep walking.' Sapphire said. I kept looking at the girl, but when she looked back I quickly looked away and walked faster. Sapphire grabbed my arm but it was too late.

'You. Pink haired lady.' I heard. Everyone stopped, because everyone knew she was talking about me. I held my breath and turned around. Then I smiled.

‘ _M-me_?' I asked. She walked towards me.

‘You're the new one, aren't you?' she asked. I had to look up to look her in her eyes and nodded.

'Name.'

'Pearl.' I said as quick as possible. I've never reacted so quick to something, and I started to blush a little. She looked at me and grinned. I tried to breath normally but she was standing _really_ close to me now.

'Has anyone told you how hot you actually are?' she asked. I blushed more and stepped away.

'E-excuse m-me?' I stuttered. She stepped closer, and I stepped back. I bumped into the wall, and looked a little freaked out.

‘You heard me.' she said.

'B-but I don't unders-stand.' She grabbed my chin. I looked away. She grabbed my chin even tighter so I had to look at her. I swallowed.

'Leave her alone, Jasper.' I suddenly heard. The beige colored girl let go of me and looked at the direction of the voice. **_Jasper_** **.** Her name is Jasper. I also looked in the same direction. I saw a girl, not really long, with big, lavender white hair. She also dressed pretty intimidating but she didn't seem so intimidating as she looks. It's the other girl from the bus. She was standing at the same bus stop this morning.

'Look. The new one.' Jasper said. The other girl walked towards me.

‘So?' she asked, still annoyed by Jasper's presence.

'Wow, what happened to you?' Jasper asked. The girl rolled her eyes.

'Did she do something to you?' she asked. Jasper didn't say anything.

'Exactly. Leave her alone.' she said again. Jasper looked from me to the other girl, who's pretty confident and didn't seem to leave before Jasper had left. Jasper looked to the girl with annoyance all covered over her face and stepped away from me.

'Seriously, Amethyst, where the _fuck_ did you sense of humor go?' she asked angrily. She bumped into the other girl, on purpose, and then walked away. I looked at the girl with the name Amethyst. She looked at the ground, bit irritated on her lip and put her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

'P.' I heard. I looked and saw Ruby, who waved to me. I looked at Amethyst again. My heart was still going crazy, and not only because of that weird thing with Jasper. Amethyst is... Pretty. **_Really_** pretty.

'Hey, um, thank you for... You know, that.' I said and I tried not to stutter.

'No problem.' she said without looking at me.

'I'm Pearl.' I said and I extended my hand. I heard Sapphire, Ruby, Lapis and Peridot face palming. Amethyst looked away from the ground to look at me. She looked at my hand and then shook it.

'Amethyst.' she said. I smiled.

'I'm new here!' I said, maybe a little too exited.

‘I know.' Amethyst said. I nodded and quickly let go of her hand.

'Jasper always annoys the new ones.' Amethyst said, 'She should be more careful. Especially because of last time...'

‘Last time?'

'Oh.. Of course, you don’t know.. Eh, long story. It's not interesting.'

'How do you know so sure?' I asked. Amethyst looked at me, quickly checked me and waited some seconds before she answered 

'Because it's none of your business.' she then said.

I blushed.

'It's complicated.' Amethyst continued, 'Maybe I'll tell you someday, if we would ever speak to each other again.'

'Oh, ehm...-'

'I hope so. Good luck with your first day of school. Believe me, you need it.' Amethyst nodded and walked away.

'Oh, bye!' I said and I waved. I saw Amethyst smiling to the ground and softly shaking with her head. I blushed more and put my hair behind my ear.

'Flirting with Amethyst, huh?' Lapis asked grinning and she walked towards me.

'W-what?' I asked, 'N-no.'

Lapis laughed. 'Relax P. It's just a joke.' 

 

Amethyst POV

I walked through the school. I'm still smiling like a stupid. She's interesting. _Pearl_. I looked up while I kept walking. I saw some people looking at me. I didn't care. I've never cared about people's opinions. I walked towards the canteen and I exactly knew where the others were. Jasper looked at me when I sat down with her, Bismuth and Aquamarine.

'Seriously, what the fuck, Amethyst.' Jasper said, 'What were you doing?'

'I could ask the same to you.' I said. 'I was just trying to make friends.' she said grinning, 'She's new. It's funny.'

' _Really_ funny.' I said angrily and I looked at my nails, 'Last time was _**really**_ funny too, huh?!'

Jasper kept quiet.

‘Seriously, _**Jasper**_ , you have to stop with that stuff. I don't want it to happen again.'

'You're way too serious.'

'Too serious?!' I asked and I freaked out, 'Should I repeat what happened last time?!'

'Calm down, Ame.' Bismuth said.

'Calm down?' I asked unbelievingly, 'I'm sorry that it's bothering me, but you can't act like it's nothing! You haven't seen her! Almost. She almost jumped.' I stared to nothing.

Topaz, that's her name. We could speak of luck that I've found her.

‘Yes. **_Almost_**. But she didn't, so we don't have to worry about it.' Jasper said.

I couldn't believe she said that. I looked at her, shook my head and wanted to walk away.

'Amethyst, wait!' Aquamarine said.

I stopped. 'What?'

'Stay.'

I sighed and sat down again. I crossed my legs and looked around the canteen. Suddenly I spotted a little group. Five persons, and I knew them all. Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, Lapis and the new one, Pearl. She looked around her and the others were pointing to everything. I looked at her. She saw me. From the other side of the canteen. Slowly she raised her hand a bit and waved softly. I tried to hide a smile, but I couldn't. I smiled softly and nodded. She saw it, blushed slightly and smiled. Bismuth punched me. I angrily looked at her.

'What?' I asked.

'Is that the new one?' she asked.

'Yes.' I said, 'Pearl.'

'She's hot, huh?' Jasper asked and she grinned.

She disgust me. Jasper. 'Oh, so you were only talking to her because you think she's hot?' I asked.

'And everything went fine before you interrupted us.'

I couldn't believe her.

‘I think Amethyst is the one who she spotted.' Aqua said, 'She waved at _her_.'

'You're lucky.' Jasper said. 'I don't even know her.' I said without looking at anyone.

‘You don't have to know someone to have sex with her.'

Again, I couldn't believe her.

‘Excuse me?' I asked.

‘Think of her as a toy or something.'

'You are disgusting.' I said to her, 'Seriously, Jasper, you are so **_fucking_** disgusting.' Angrily, I walked away. Toy? What the fuck is wrong with her? How could she say that? I put my hands into my pockets again and kept walking, not wanting to see her ever again.

 

Pearls POV

She saw me. I've waved to her. She had nodded. I bit softly on my lip, smiled and kept looking to the ground. I followed the rest of my friends and sat down at a table. We have to wait fifteen minutes before the first lesson. I looked at Amethyst. She didn't seem to enjoy herself there. They were talking about something and I couldn't figure out what. 'P.' Ruby said. I quickly looked away.

'Hmm?' I asked.

Ruby tried to look to the same directions as I did. 'What were you looking at?'

'Nobody.' I said quickly and I began to blush a little.

‘Nobody?' Ruby asked.

'Somebody.' Peridot and Lapis said together.

'N-no, I said nobody.'

‘It was Amethyst, huh?' Lapis said and she grinned.

'What? Why?' I asked, 'I don't even know her.'

‘Not yet..' Peridot said.

'Come on guys,' Sapphire said, 'You're making Pearl feel uncomfortable.' Everybody started talking.

'Sst!' Ruby said suddenly, 'Quiet.' Everybody stopped talking, but we didn't know why. Till I saw it too. Till I saw her too.

'Hey.' she said, a bit quietly.

It was Amethyst.

There was a silence.

'Oh.’ she said softly, ‘You guys were talking 'bout me?'

'What? W-what makes you think t-that?' I stuttered and blushed slightly. She looked at me and that made me blush even more.

'Wild guess. Can I sit?'

'Of course.' Ruby answered. Me and Sapphire shoved away a bit further so Amethyst could sit between is. She sighed.

'Jasper's unbelievable.' she said angrily.

'What did she do now?' Peridot asked.

Amethyst opened her mouth to say something, but she looked at me and closed it again. ‘Stupid. She acted stupid.' 

I didn't understand and tried to make eye contact, but she looked away.

'Jasper is stupid.' Ruby said.

'Jasper _acts_ stupid.' Sapphire corrected.

'And she thought it was funny too.' Amethyst said.

‘What?' I asked.

'That stuff with you.' she said without looking at me, '"I'm Jasper, I only tried to make friends haha." Yeah mate, think so too.' Amethyst was angry. Not irritated. Angry. I didn't like the subject and felt uncomfortable.

'What do you guys have?' Amethyst asked. She clearly didn't like the subject too.

'French.' Lapis said.

'Chemistry here.' Ruby said and she put her arm around Sapphire.

‘Spanish.' Peridot said. Amethyst looked at me.

'Oh, eh, math for me.' I said. Amethyst started smiling.

'Me too.'

'Really?' I asked and started smiling too. We just kept smiling for a while, till Peridot coughed and we were back in reality.

'What's the time?' Ruby asked.

'Half past eight.' Lapis answered.

'Oh, I have to go, then.' Peridot said, 'You know Brown.' Everybody nodded, even though I have no idea who Brown is. We suddenly all grabbed are stuff.

‘See each other in the break?' Sapphire asked. Everybody agreed, waved and walked away. I walked through the halls with Amethyst.

'Do you know where we have to be?' I asked.

'Of course.' Amethyst said, 'I'm here for almost four years now, I think. Where were you first?'

'VSA.' I said, and Amethyst immediately understood me.

‘Oh god.' she said, 'Why the hell would you go to the VSA?'

'It seemed fun. They gave me dance lessons.'

'Oh yeah, their "dance lessons".'

'You can say what you want, but it was really helpful.'

'Do you dance?'

I nodded.

'What do you do?'

I looked at the ground and laughed awkwardly. 'Ballet.' I said, 'And modern.'

'Cool.' Amethyst said, 'Do you have to wear those weird pink dressthings?'

‘Not weird pink dressthings. _Tutu's_.'

'Yes, those.' She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, a bit embarrassed. Amethysts smile disappeared.

'Sorry, I mean...' she said and she looked away, 'It's cool. Really.'

'Yeah, it's kind of cool, I think.' I said, looking at the ground. I followed Amethyst and we walked into a classroom. Amethyst stopped in the doorway and I bumped into her.

'Oh, sorry.' I said, 'Is something wrong?' Amethyst looked at the number on the door again, and looked into the room.

'Damn it.' she said. She walked into the room, and I followed her. Suddenly I saw why Amethyst cursed. Jasper. Jasper's in the same class. She saw me and Amethyst and grinned. Amethyst didn't look at her and walked straight past her.

'So you did listen to me, Amethyst?' Jasper asked.

'Fuck off, Jasper.' Amethyst said angrily and she went to sit on the other side of the classroom. I quickly walked towards her and sat down with Amethyst.

‘What did she say to you?' I asked.

'Nothing.' Amethyst said and she didn't looked at me again.

'Come on, Amethyst.' I said and I tried to make eye contact.

'Believe me, Pearl, you don't wanna know.'

I kept quiet for a while. 'Was it about me...?' I asked slowly.

Amethyst looked up. 'What? No.'

I didn't believe her. I breathed deep breaths and eventually grabbed my books out of my bag.

 

Pearl's POV

'On the way to France.' Amethyst said and she sighed.

‘French is fun, right?' I asked.

'French is, teacher isn't.'

'Oh.' We walked into the classroom. The teacher wasn't there. We went to sit down on the tables where we've sit all day. I grabbed my books and Amethyst played with her pen. I saw Jasper, she walked into the room. I quickly looked away and focused on my own stuff. I grabbed my pencil case thingy, and I heard Amethyst talking.

'What the **_fuck_ ** do you think you're doing?' she asked.

'What?' I asked a bit unbelievingly. I looked up, and saw who she actually meant.

'Nice, right?' Jasper asked. She was sitting in front of us. I felt totally uncomfortable. My stomach acted weird and I felt threatened.

'Wasn't I clear enough?' Amethyst asked.

Jasper looked away to look at me. I could puke of nervousness. 'What do you think, Pearly?' 

'M-my n-name is P-Pearl.' I stuttered.

'You've said that already, yeah. Answer my question. Don't you like it? That I'm sitting here?' I stayed quiet for a while and looked at Amethyst, who didn't look back.

'I-I'm s-sorry, b-but I-I don't think it's v-very p-pleasant.' I stuttered.

'You're only saying that because you have to, huh? You have to say it from Amethyst?' I shook my head. Jasper got up.

'Be careful with Amethyst, Pearl. You don't know here. Don't fall for her charms.' She walked away. Amethyst breathed angrily and her hands shook. I looked at Amethyst, not in the same way as before. She noticed it.

'You're not going to tell me you believe her, right?' she asked, 'She's fucking with your mind, believe me. She did the same with...-' She didn't finish her sentence. She looked away. 'Who?' I asked. There was a silence.

'Topaz.' she finally said.

‘Who's Topaz?' I asked.

Amethyst went quiet again. She still didn't look at me.

'Never mind.' I said, 'Maybe another time.'

Amethyst nodded. I saw that she didn't want to tell me about it. She still kept quiet.

'A-are you okay?' I asked carefully.

'Oh, yeah, I'm fine.' she said without looking at me. I put my hand on her shoulder so she would turn around and look at me. She did, and I smiled. Amethyst tried to hide her smile, but it didn't seem to work.

'Smiling is okay.' I said and laughed soft, 'You're prettier when you smile.' I suddenly realized what I said, and I began to blush, 'I-I mean, not that you're not pretty when you don't smile.'

 _Shit_.

I blushed more. 'Oh god, I mean..-'

'Yeah, I understand you.' Amethyst said. She smiled and I saw that she was blushing too. I quickly looked away so she couldn't see that I blushed even more. Not much later the teacher walked into the room and the third class of my first day at school began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably continue posting my fanfic here and on Wattpad, yaay! It's probably going to take a while till they're at the same chapter, but I'll try my best to keep up both- I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I enjoy writing it, have a nice day


End file.
